A Flower's Rage
by gummysnakes
Summary: The vengeful Hylian, Magda, decides to teach Link a lesson after he steps on her flowers one too many times - a passionate and breathtaking lesson.


It seemed to happen so fast.

One moment Link was wandering around the flower field, careful not to cause a disruption for the fourth time as per the isle's inhabitant's request. He knew, though, that when he had stepped on a flower for the fourth time, it would be the very last. He had provoked the island's protector once again, and he had readied himself for her nigh-divine wrath.

He did not, however, expect to be knocked to the ground. Subjected to... this. She'd punished him prior. Left him feeling more frightened than any Moblin ever could. But rather than physically tear the hero apart, Magda surprised Link instead by hiking up her dress, a look of rage present in her eyes. Rage and... something else.

Just as he uttered his surprise, however, she found her hands quickly working to drop down Link's trousers. It didn't take much work to free Link from his cloth prison, but once Magda did, she pounced on him with vigor, clearly intent to teach him a lesson.

"You like... destroying flowers so much..." whispered Magda, glaring at Link while she held him down to the grass, rubbing her bare crotch against his hard cock. She spoke in between short gasps of pleasure, pausing now and then. "My precious, precious flowers."

Link bit his lip. Even if he wasn't usually quiet, there was not much he could say in response to that. All he could do was lie there and take her... treatment? It sure didn't feel too much like abuse. It felt very warm, and very wet. Her crotch and thighs were absolutely slick with her own love fluids.

"Well fine. Let's see you destroy THIS flower too..." Magda sucked in air through her teeth as she lowered herself onto Link's cock. She's taken more intimidating sizes, thus it wasn't too much trouble to take him all the way inside. As soon as Link sheathed himself inside of her, he let out a loud and sudden groan of surprise and pleasure.

She was so snug, and so wet, and so hot, and so... angry. Link had never experienced such a deadly combination before.

He reached up, almost instinctively, and put his hands on her hips. There was hardly any thrusting to do on his part - Magda was riding him like a woman possessed; her unrelenting ferocity evident as she bounced up and down, over and over, again and again and again. Every time she came down, Link's cock speared her wet cunt. He grunted from the euphoric sensation, matching Magda's brief but quiet moans of pleasure.

"Hmph! You like that, don't you? See how you make me feel?" Magda's breath hitched, and she reached up to caress her own breast through her top. Link didn't respond - he was far too busy trying to keep the ride steady with his hands sliding down to Magda's bare thighs. She was so warm. In fact, the field around them was pleasant in temperature. The sun was shining nicely down upon the isle they resided on. There was a flowery aroma coming from all around them, thanks to the fruits of Magda's labor.

She moved like a piston, pulling up and pushing down at a rhythm that Link had to try to keep up with. He lay there on the grass, grunting and moaning just as Magda was. He felt a sudden thankfulness that they were the only two on the island, otherwise any potential voyeurs would have quite the attractive show.

Link rubbed Magda's full thighs with his tender and shuddering hands. Thankfully - appropriately - she didn't seem to mind. She was far too busy contenting herself with Link's shaft, keeping up her lusty rhythm as she rode him on the soft ground.

Then, suddenly, Magda began to pick up the pace, going a bit faster as she took Link's cock nice and deep inside of her pussy. Every motion between them caused a wet slap to echo out from their crashing hips. The wet sounds, combined with Link and Magda's vocals of pleasure, served to make an alluring, pleasing song of lust.

Link noticed, however, that their song was rising in pitch and irregularity. Magda's passionate sounds were climbing higher, headed towards an inevitable apex. He bit his lip and held her tightly, thrusting as best he could from his position beneath his temptress, matching her seemingly insatiable cadence.

"That's it... right there," she moaned out, running a hand through her long, dark-green hair. It was certainly growing more disheveled from their lovemaking. "Oh, right there! That's it, Hylian! R-Ravage my flower! I'm so close, so close!"

Hardly a moment later, Magda threw her head back and yelled out in joy and pleasure, having reached her climax right on Link's throbbing length. She convulsed shortly, breath hitching as she squirmed right on his lap, leaking much more of her love fluids while she held onto Link for dear life.

After a minute of convulsing and shuddering, Magda finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and she nearly collapsed atop Link. The surprised Hylian kept his hands on her thighs, wary that she might fall over at any moment from that collapse in energy. Her bouncing had stopped. Her rhythm had lulled.

Magda kept her hands on Link, looking flushed as she looked down at him, almost like she'd just realized what she's done.

And it might have ended, right then and there, were it not for Magda's immediate realization.

"Hang on... you didn't," she began to say, and then she shifted atop Link with his cock still buried inside of her. Link groaned, and gasped, and then his eyes went wide when Magda quickly reached out and held Link by his neck.

She exclaimed: "You haven't finished yet! Ohhh no, you're not going anywhere! Not until you pollinate my flower!" She screamed.

Then, even quicker than before, Magda began to bounce on top of Link's cock, spearing herself once again as if she hadn't just stopped moments prior. This time her ferocity was turned up to 11. She clutched his neck tightly, holding him down to the ground, pinning him and preventing his possible escape.

Over and over again she rode Link's erect, thick length, desperate for her "pollination," but he was taking much longer than she would have liked. Like a raging Lynel, Magda had eyes of fire, and she blew hot steam from her nose.

Link was beginning to fear for his life, and for his precious master sword.

The hero reached up towards the beast straddling him. Maybe he attempted to calm her down, or maybe he wanted to appear more sympathetic, but neither option worked. Magda was determined to milk the Hylian beneath her for all he had, and if he didn't give her what she wanted soon enough, he worried he would faint from the lack of oxygen.

Her grip seemed to tighten around Link's neck, as she bounced almost violently up and down on Link's cock. The tip hardly left her dripping cunt before she dropped herself against the laying hero again, causing their hips to crash together harshly; erotically.

"I c-can't believe you," Magda stammered, breathing heavily in between her animal-like grunts. "You'd b-better give me what you've got, Hylian! I'm not, hff, gonna let you go until you fill me!"

It was a race against more of Magda's wrath, and a race against potential brain damage, for the love of Hylia. Thankfully, Magda wouldn't have to wait too long for Link's incoming climax. The way she straddled the hero, bucking like a wild animal, choking the very life out of him... what a woman! And this had all started because he had stepped on her flowers one time too many.

"G-Gonna give me what you got?" she asked, though funnily enough, even given her position, it sounded more like begging. "You won't make me wait any longer, will you?"

Even through the assault, Link managed to smile and shake his head. Was his nose bleeding? It was very possible.

"Then h-hurry up! Dump it deep inside of me, you dumb Hylian! Pollinate me," she cried, "FERTILIZE ME!"

Magda screamed out, having reached her second orgasm. She tightened up around Link and milked him for all that he had. And oh, he had so much to give. There is little doubt that Magda would have to worry about anything except certain "fertilization."

He bucked his hips and yelled out just as she had, reaching his climax and pumping Magda's receptive pussy full of his warm and gooey spunk, painting the walls of her cunt white with his heroic essence. The two stayed clinging to one another for quite a long time, with Magda sexually convulsing atop the poor breathless Hylian, her own fluids leaking just as Link was pumping her womanhood full of his own. She was practically stuffed with his cum. She'd gotten just what she wanted from Link, and it put a happy, lopsided smile on her face. With a pleased wiggle of her hips, she welcomed the new and wondrous afterglow, sighing in unprecedented relief.

"Aahh... oh, Hylian," she cooed, her head swimming with relaxation and good feelings, "You've really gone and pollinated my flower, now... mm, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

She looked down at Link, seemingly on the verge of giggling, though stopped when she noticed that her generous provider had stopped moving entirely. It was only then that she realized that she had never once loosened her grip around his neck.

"Oh, no! Hylian! You had better wake up! Are you to make me clean this mess by myself? Unbelievable!" She released her hold on Link's neck, grumbling to herself. "Honestly, you're so rude!"

* * *

Link awoke not too late after the ordeal. His head ached. Both of them. When he opened his eyes and looked down, he saw that he was once again clothed. So, Magda must have taken care of that too.

Magda... where was that woman? Sweet Hylia, he felt as though he'd lost part of his soul.

Standing up on wobbling knees, he quickly found the girl leaning up against a tree, looking right at him. She must have been waiting for him to wake up after she had nearly killed him. She, too, had all of her clothes back on.

"Hylian," she said, "will you now treat my flowers with respect?" All of this just to make a point... Link could hardly believe his ears. He could only nod fearfully, knowing full well what would happen if he provoked her once again. Satisfied, Magda smiled earnestly and lay a hand on her tummy, closing her eyes as she spoke.

"Thank you. Now... if you'd like to do some more planting one day, you know where to find me. On _our_ little island."

Link nodded, feeling a familiar mixture of comfort and unease. He left the island without a word, knowing full well that he would be back as soon as tomorrow.

Though hopefully with an elixir or two.


End file.
